


Soulmates were never quite my style {Lams}

by RealCarissa (orphan_account)



Series: Hamilton Soulmate Au [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RealCarissa
Summary: A little bit of Alex's life when he was younger





	Soulmates were never quite my style {Lams}

Everybody knew what the soulmate string was. It was common knowledge really. Another name for it would be the ‘Red thread of fate’. The string connects you to your soulmate. It appears at birth. Most people have strings, but the person can only see them after falling in love with their soulmate. However, everyone else can see the string. The two people connected by the string are destined to be lovers, regardless of the time, place or circumstances The cord may stretch or tangle but it cannot be broken. It doesn’t matter how long it takes to meet this person, or how long you spend apart. Even if you live on the other side of the world, the thread will stretch so that your hearts are always connected. Every now and then, these two types of love match within the same person. But typically they are found separately, continuously generating some form of grief. Everyone’s heart on this planet is interwoven in some way with another in eternal love. They call them soulmates, spirits with the same destination.

The Red String isn’t the only thing that connects you too your soulmate. As well as the string, your soulmate can also draw something on their arm and it will appear on yours. If anything happens to them, like if they fall and get a bruise, you will get that exact same bruise on your skin as well. 

Apart from those things, there’s also the fact that you cannot see colour until you and your soulmate share a kiss. It’s not really that complicated though. To everyone, it’s just another normal thing. A part of their lives that has always been there.

I almost forgot! The last thing is, you experience whatever mood your soulmate is having. If your soulmate is upset then because of the laws of nature and physics and all that, you will become sad as well. Also, if you look directly into your soulmate’s eyes, you can grow wings! It’s pretty cool! Anyways, let’s go to the day this all started. January 11th 1995.

 

“Welcome to the world, little one,” Racheal Faucette cooed to her newborn. The child giggled with delight, slowly reaching his hand up to touch his mother’s nose. “Aren’t you just the smartest little thing,” she fawned, shedding some tears. “Have you decided what to name the baby m’am,” a nurse kindly came up to the woman and asked. She nodded her head, almost too full of joy to speak, “Alexander Hamilton,” she finally managed to get out. “His name is Alexander Hamilton.” 

 

“Alex!” James yelled in surprise as his little brother, who was only a month old crawled into his lap. “You shouldn’t be in my room,” James scolded the boy. Alex looked up at his brother with a look that nobody could say no to. James sighed before mumbling out “fine.” Alexander smiled with joy and got comfortable in his brother’s arms, James may not admit it, but he was glad to have another Hamilton around. 

 

“Lion,” Alex said plainly as he crawled towards the stuffed lion that he had gotten from his mother. Racheal and James both paused before running to the boy. “Say it again, Alex,” Racheal pleaded. “Lion rawr,”he giggled. Racheal picked up her son, spinning him around. “Look at my sons!” she yells as she puts Alex down and ruffles James’ hair. “Pride is not the word I’m looking for,” 

 

“Mama! Look look!” Alexander called out as he slowly stood up, taking his first steps. “Mama, I tall now!” he yells happily. “Yes Alexander! You’re tall now!” she laughs as he tries to go a bit faster. “Careful Alex,” she warned him. “I be caweful mama!” 

"Happy birthday Alex!" yelled Racheal and James as Alex looked around exitedly. Today was his first birthday and nothing could compare to the joy he felt. He smiled as a cake was placed infront him. His mom and brother started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to him. "You cawnt sing bwuddu,"Alex jokingy told James. "Blow out your candles and make a wish," Racheal told him. 'I wish dad would come home' he blew out the candles. He wished. And he wished. But wishing simply wasn't enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to mix some soulmate au's and this is just a little backstory kinda thing


End file.
